The Fallen One
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: Naruto dies? but wait what will this mean, well it means that he will make a come back, Strong Naruto, Unique Bloodline Naruto, Strict Naru/Koyu pairing, Rated M for precautions
1. Chapter 1

MM here with a new story; this is actually a story challenge which I found to be quite interesting from pain17ification.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, only plot (somewhat), nor do I want to, Too troublesome.

The Challenge: During the Land of Snow Events Naruto is 'killed' by Dotou when the Rasengan hits, He is buried in the Land of Spring as a Hero the Kyuubi in a last ditch effort triggers the Uzumaki hidden bloodline the Tengoku no Heishi (Heaven's Soldier), due to the Kyuubi's potent youki, it changes to the Nephilim, The Fallen Angel, This will be a Strong Naruto Fic, with a Strict NaruKoyu pairing.

**The Fallen One**

Chapter 1: Fatal Last Stand

***** At the Generator

"Now Naruto" Shouted Sasuke as he was blasted away.

Naruto emerged and ran at Dotou with Rasengan in hand "ARGH!" He was half an inch away when searing pain exploded in his back. With the strength he had left he smashed the ball of Chakra into Dotou who flew back and smashed into the generator spoke.

***** Sasuke's POV

"Now Naruto" Then I was blasted back, as I was flying through the air I watched as my comrade, my best friend, run at the man with his most powerful attack. I watched helplessly as said man pulled a small ANBU sized sword out and plunge it into my friends back.

I smashed into the ground and all I could think was 'no, not again.'

***** Regular POV

Around the clearing was silent, it was a shock to hear the person to break that silence. "NO!" It was Sasuke he ran as fast as he could to the side of his teammate. Sasuke was there and rolled Naruto on his side being mindful of the sword still in his back, blood was coming from his mouth, "Sa- Sasuke, D-did we … did we win?" Naruto's normal bright eyes were starting to lose the warmth that they had in them.

"Save your energy baka, and ya we won." Sasuke's voice was cracking.

"Sasuke, whatever you do in life, I want you to ... (cough) … take my dream, be- become Hokage … (spit blood) for me, protect everyone." Naruto wasn't going to make it and they both knew it.

With Tears in his eyes Sasuke did what he needed to do, "You bastard, you're my best friend, I have to listen to your wish don't I? I will you got that buddy."

Naruto smiled one last time before all the light in his eyes disappeared and his body fell limp even his hand which was clenched in Sasuke's own.

Koyuki knew not to interfere at the moment, but her heart it hurt, it hurt beyond what it should. She was clenching it when she dropped to her knees, sure her uncle was defeated, the land wouldn't need to be oppressed any longer, but at what cost, a ninja from another village just passed away to help her.

"HOW!" that yell was from the third Genin of team 7. Sakura was half way down the embankment when she noticed the red stained snow around the two preteens. That's when she noticed the silver of steel that was embedded in his back, before she could analyze any further, she was knocked unconscious, Kakashi was holding her out-cold body, as he laid her on the floor.

"She … she doesn't need to see her teammate in that shape." Kakashi walked over to both boys. He then reached forward, and while closing Naruto's eyes, he said his final sentence of that day, "Please, please forgive me."

***** The next day

The cheering crowds where completely outnumbering the few people that were melancholy, "Sensei, I want to be stronger." Sasuke was in front of his remaining team, "I need to be if … if I wish to live up to him … to his dream."

Kakashi said nothing until he opened his closed eye, "We will be training extensively from here on out, His name will be placed on the memorial stone back on Konoha." Then silence again.

With the rest of the crowd, people continued to cheer, until they saw their princess approach the microphone, a low hush fell over the crowd. "Fellow kinsman, yesterday I was just an actor, but now I have to be the princess that this land desperately needs. We will be prosperous. With yesterday's victory this land will now be known as The Land Of Spring." The crowd cheers, "I would like to continue with our friendship to Konoha by offering an alliance. On the same note, tomorrow will be a service which is mandatory for all able body citizens, this service goes to the young man that … that saved this land and me, Uzumaki Naruto, will from this day forward be the Hero of the Land of Spring. After tomorrow's service, we will rebuild this country together, in his honor, and a monument be built in his name."

To say that Koyuki felt guilty was beyond an understatement.

Kakashi approached her, "We wish to at least have his headband back. So we can have our own service in Konoha."

Two days after returning to Konoha a mass funeral was held, Naruto was honored with full benefits, surprisingly the council held their tongues about the Kyuubi, especially after it Naruto's true heritage was revealed, all of Konoha had an extreme overhaul to the way they looked at Naruto. He was no longer the Kyuubi spawn, but the Hero he was supposed to be.

***** With Naruto

"Kyuubi, where are we?" Naruto asked the nine tailed fox, which opened its eyes regretfully. They were surrounded by all black, except the area that they were in which was mysteriously lit up, and there were no longer bars between them.

"We are dead, Kit, and my name as I might as well share with you is Kurama."

"Oh." Naruto looked around "But why aren't we like in one of the two places, you know?"

"Well at first I thought this was purgatory, but I'm not really so sure anymore." Kurama answered honestly, "Kit, I wish we had done things differently. I wish we had helped each other better, but it's too late now I guess."

"Well you will at least get to be reborn in seven years." Naruto said trying to cheer him up.

"That was a lie, Kit, we were created by Rikudo Sannin from the Juubi, we never died, we were born, we lived, we grew, and we spread the lie that we would be reborn to scare you humans into not pestering us." The Kyuubi then flared his Chakra "With all the power in the world and I still die before all my other siblings."

Naruto sweat dropped at that, but then he noticed something. "Kurama look a crack." Kurama turned and saw the crack, it definitely wasn't there before.

"Kit, brace yourself." Without hesitation Naruto did just that as Kurama flared his chakra as high as he could. Multiple cracks of white light showed throughout the entire room, however then they turned red, and the entire room then blew to pieces.

*****Outside world

"Kuroki-sama come quick, something is happening to the hero's grave."

With that said from the random man that was in front of her the two rushed off.

*****Back With Naruto

"KURAMA!?" Naruto was now alone but he was back in his mindscape apparently, a low thud was heard and the once open gate slammed back shut and the seal reappeared on the gate.

Then the wind picked up, but as quickly as it came it went. "That was strange."

"Shh child." Naruto whipped around to face the new person, and the sight that caught his eye was strange to say the least. It looked like an Angel slash Dark Angel mix.

"Hello Naruto."

Cliffy! HAHAHA, (cough into shoulder), umm all evilness aside, I hope you like the intro to this story so far please review, and be patient everyone, school, work, dogs, girlfriend, family, possibility of moving, ya I got a lot of stuff on my plate at the moment right now so I probably won't update as frequently as we all want myself included but it will be updated, thanks for your understanding


	2. Quick Heads Up

Announcement

By MM

All Stories

OK Sorry everyone, there happens to be a few major set backs, All of my stories will be updated when I can, but you will need to be patient with me, My computer broke about three weeks ago and the reason I have not got a new one, well my car broke down also, then the truck that my dad is letting me borrow, and Thank you dad, has problems also, like a leaking tire, and there is a leak with the engine coolant. However the biggest thing for me is that I am moving, and not a small town to the next town, I'm talking across the entire country of the United States, and not by plane. So until I get my hands on a cheap, reliable and has a CD rom Laptop MM is saying Peace Out and until next time, keep it real, and show your caring fathers that you love them, go spend some time with dear old dad, or give him a call.


End file.
